


I Want To Hear Your Voice

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [10]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: 3rd Grade Teacher Sungjong, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hoya loves Sungjong so much, Hoya-centric, M/M, Married Life, Office Worker Hoya, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sungjong-centric, THIS IS SO CUTE, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong doesn't like talking on the phone,but Hoya always calls him instead of texting.Hoya admits it's because he wants to hear Sungjong's voice.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	I Want To Hear Your Voice

**1:15 PM**

"Teacher,your phone is ringing!"

Sungjong bit back a sigh."I'll get it,thank you Jaeseok-ah."He says and he watches as Jaeseok gets back to his work with a hint of a smile on his face.

Sungjong walks over to his desk and picks up his phone.He's disappointed,but not surprised,to see that it's his husband,Howon. _What is it now?_ He wonders as he presses the reply button and puts the phone to his ear.


End file.
